


It Takes a Champion to Raise a Champion

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, Curves, F/F, Futanari, Glasses, MILFs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Ash just won the Alolan championship, and it's time to celebrate! But he's not the only pro in the family, and while Ash is cheered on by the crowds Delia pulls Wicke into a storage closet for some private celebrations.
Relationships: Wicke/Delia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	It Takes a Champion to Raise a Champion

It Takes a Champion to Raise a Champion  
-by Drace Domino

“WHOO, YOU GET ‘IM, BABY! MAKE MOMMY PROUD!” There were thousands of people cheering in the Alolan stadium, but nobody was louder than Ash’s mom. Rooting desperately for her son to win his first ever national championship, the woman from Kanto was making quite the scene - enough to inspire a few rumors about what tourists were like for years to come. But who could blame her? Delia Ketchum didn’t get to witness a fair share of her boy’s championship battles, but now that she was in one of the best seats in the house she was going to cheer hard enough to make up for all the ones she missed.

And what a fight it was! If the locals of Alola thought Delia was being loud and obnoxious earlier, the second Ash’s Lycanroc dealt the winning blow they were treated to a whole new level of enthusiasm. Jumping from her seat, Delia’s voice was the first to be heard penetrating the stunned silence that came from seeing Gladion’s Pokemon knocked into the wall, and it served as the precursor to the thundering applause that followed. Thousands of spectators - including all of his closest friends that he had made in Alola - were cheering on Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town that finally won it all.

Needless to say, spirits were high. While Ash was swarmed on the field by his friends and exchanged respectful handshakes with Gladion, Delia watched from the distance with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She’d head down to congratulate her boy properly in a bit, but for now? For now, he deserved the chance to celebrate with his friends without his mom looming overhead. Even if as far as moms went, Delia was...pretty damn cool, if she thought so.

Through the continuous applause and the booming cheers, Delia’s attention was drawn to to another seat not too far off, where a joyful woman’s voice was cheering almost nearly as loud as hers had. She had seen the woman standing there with her son in passing, enough to know that they were friends, but with no truly proper meeting between them. Which was a bit of a shame, considering just how gorgeous she looked in a style that snugly fit in an intersection between fashionable, motherly, and nerdy.

A big wall of poofy black hair bounced every time the woman clapped, and it wasn’t the only part of her that had a certain...buoyancy that Delia found delightful. Lovely large breasts were held restrained by a pink sweater, and from within the confines of a form-fitting white skirt the woman’s wonderfully round rump was in a constant state of dance. She had curves that would’ve put most of the girls Delia saw on the Alolan beach to shame - not quite fat, but certainly thick enough for every single angle to be appreciated. The whole package was capped with a pair of striking red librarian glasses, perfectly accenting how packed into her tight-fitting outfit she was.

Naturally, Delia Ketchum couldn’t resist. Not with the energy running through the stadium, and not with the adrenaline high of watching her boy win his first ever championship. Ash would have plenty of time to celebrate with his friends before his mom came around to intrude on the party...Delia was going to do a little celebrating of her own.

“Hi there!” Friendly as ever, the adorable, ponytailed mother of the champ approached Wicke with a smile. Wearing nothing fancier than a pair of mom jeans and a simple salmon pink t-shirt, she had a tendency to let her sweet smile and playful attitude do most of the talking. You didn’t need Lumiose City designer looks to win affection, so long as you knew how to lay on the charm! “You’re a friend of Ash, right? I’m his Mom, Delia. It’s so lovely to meet you!”

“Oh, oh, oh! You’re Delia?!” Wicke spun on a heel, bringing herself face to face with the woman she’d be spending the afternoon with. A giggle rose through her that made the whole beautiful picture bounce once more, and she stretched out a hand to greet the other woman. “My name’s Wicke. You must be so proud, he’s a lovely young man! You’ve done a wonderful job raising him!”

“Thank you so much!” Delia beamed, and when she claimed Wicke’s hand she didn’t shake it, but instead simply lifted it to press a kiss atop the back of her palm. A bit cliche, but Delia could tell by the way it made the other woman’s cheek flush with color, the attention didn’t go unnoticed. With the electricity still running across the stadium and the high spirits that overtook everyone in Alola that afternoon, she knew...this wasn’t going to take long. “I just have to say, Wicke, I adore your look. You’re so fancy, and it suits you so well! It’s like just when I think there’s nothing more to see, I find something else to enjoy!”

Blushing. Stammering. A nervous fidgeting that led to Wicke adjusting the edge of her glasses. She was a cute and enthusiastic woman, and as Delia continued to keep her grasp on Wicke’s hand, it was soon reciprocated as the seconds passed. The mother of the champion wasn’t letting go anytime soon, and even gently began to tug at it while she walked, starting to lead Wicke away from the noise of the crowds and into the stadium’s outside ring and concession area.

“W...Where...where are we going?” Wicke asked in an innocent voice, a blush on her cheeks as she tagged along. Despite the curiosity she kept her hand firmly within Delia’s own, more than happy to follow behind this woman she had only just met. There was something about her that pulled her forward, something about her that made Wicke enthralled by the ponytailed, seemingly-domestic woman’s presence. “Are we going to go congratulate Ash?”

“In a little bit.” Delia responded, and gazed over her shoulder to deliver Wicke a wink. Even amidst the chaos of the stands, that tiny gesture was enough to make Wicke go weak in the knees, and set her heart to flutter. “First? I need to congratulate you for being the most stunning woman in the Alola region.”

***

Back in Kanto, Delia Ketchum had as much a reputation for being a smooth-talking womanizer as her son did for being a determined, irrepressible future champion. Nobody back home would be surprised to find out that Ash took home the cup, just as they wouldn’t be terribly shocked to discover that Delia had managed to charm a dozen or so women since her vacation began. Wicke was far from the first piece of Alolan pussy that Delia earned since arriving on the beautiful sunny shores, but she was certainly one of the best. Curvy, mature, and brilliant...a unique package that Delia was thrilled to spend some time romancing.

Even if it all took place in a pokeball storage closet.

Behind the closed and locked door, the pair hid from the crowd of thousands that could still be heard through muffled cheers. On all sides in the tiny room there were racks with pokeballs stored in a line - some empty, but mostly full and belonging to the staff of the stadium itself. It was a good thing the inhabitants of those balls couldn’t see what was going on right in front of them - from Wicke’s back pressing against the door as she lifted a leg to hitch to Delia’s waist to the ernest, hungry kiss that the champion’s mother was laying against the other woman. Delia wasted no time once getting Wicke alone before pinning her and pressing in tight, her tongue weaving deep into Wicke’s mouth to share her flavor and her hips rocking slowly forward, grinding against the woman’s lap.

“Y...You’re so...oh, my goodness…” Wicke was a blushing, gasping mess as Delia continued to dominate her mouth, only able to speak in between the desperate seconds that the other woman gasped for air. Her hands were locked against her shoulders and her fingers dug hard against the salmon pink T-shirt, clinging at her as she felt Delia’s weight squeeze so fiercely forward. Every grind that Delia offered allowed Wicke to feel the bulge of her jeans press against her, pushing against her own panty-clad slit hiding just underneath her elegant skirt/jacket combination. “M-Ms. Ketchum...you’re so ravenous!”

“You can’t blame me, can you?” Despite her behavior, Delia wasn’t arrogant. Her head popped back and she sported a wide and eager smile - the same friendly mom smile she used when she was greeting Ash’s friends. A tiny giggle escaped her throat as she shifted her hands around, one of them creeping towards Wicke’s full bust as the other drifted lower, moving to a rump that was in dire need of squeezing. “You’re lovely, Wicke! I’m just afraid I won’t be able to get enough of you before people come looking for their Pokemon!”

Despite her concerns, Delia wasn’t about to rush things. She returned to give Wicke another hot and heavy kiss, just as her hands finally connected to the curves she was craving. One hand grasped a perfectly plump breast through the fabric of Wicke’s sweater while the other slapped against her rear, making it bounce ever so slightly before her fingers suddenly snapped forward to deliver a sharp and potent squeeze. Wicke’s moan was muffled by the growing kiss, and the woman’s head went light, leaning all the harder against Delia as she continued to melt into her affections. In truth, she didn’t get out of Lusamine’s lab all that much, and this...this was simply the sort of thing that never happened to bookish, slightly chubby researchers like her!

She remained laying flat against the door as Delia started to drop down, moving to her knees as she kissed a line across Wicke’s curvy figure. She paused briefly at the other woman’s breasts to suddenly reach forward with her palms, pulling the sweater up and in a fluid motion catching her bra, yanking it down to unleash those lovely orbs. As they fell to the open air they were pinched from the top and the bottom by her sweater and her bra, making them squish out all the further to receive Delia’s attention. While Wicke whimpered Delia darted her mouth from nipple to nipple for a short series of sharp suckles, barely grazing the sensitive flesh with her teeth and ensuring that she left them nice and wet by the time she started to travel lower once more.

As she did so, Delia gazed up at Wicke’s blushing features, gazing at her until sight of the woman’s face disappeared - eclipsed by the underside of her glorious chest. At that point Delia had finally arrived on her knees, and she worked with the same hungry urgency in slipping her hands underneath Wicke’s dress, grasping her legs at the calves and forcing her palms upward, making the garment rise as she did so.

Every part of Wicke was uniquely sophisticated, and Delia delighted in the silky texture of the woman’s stockings that travelled across those full thighs. Eventually Wicke saw fit to assist her by lifting and holding up her skirt, revealing that underneath she wore a simple pair of boring, plain panties - underwear that she never suspected anyone would see that afternoon. Similarly, a patch of deep, deep purple hair loomed above her slit - visible through the thin embrace of the panties and a perfect patch for Delia to run her fingers through when she finally removed them. With a grin, Ash’s mom loomed forward to tease her nose slowly back and forth, stimulating Wicke’s clit through the fabric of her underwear and making her squirm all the harder.

“Love a woman with a full bush, Wicke…” She cooed in shameless fashion, and hooked her fingers against the waistband of her panties. As she began to creep them down inch by inch Delia was quick to press her nose against the curly threads, purring in delight as she did so. “You’re just full of great surprises.”

Poor Wicke’s head was spinning in a way that it rarely had before. A line of sweat collected at her brow, her heart was rapidly beating and her belly was filled with butterflies - all of it ensuring that when Delia began to service her she was utterly soaked and eager for the contact. By stretching her neck forward she could just barely glimpse around the curve of her tits to gaze at the woman kneeling before her, and it served her enough that she could witness the moment that Delia yanked her panties to bridge between her thighs and shove her face forward with a depraved enthusiasm. The contact of Ash’s mom’s nose at her hood, the suddenly darting tongue that flickered vigorously across her slit, it was enough that Wicke couldn’t possibly hold back from unleashing a wild moan of her own. Loud, gleeful, and sorely overdue.

Thankfully, the Alolan stadium was still packed with noise and cheers. The long award ceremony would be beginning soon, with all of the various runners-up receiving their prizes and commendations. Plenty of time for Delia to enjoy this woman’s pussy before her son went up to receive his, and with all the constant screaming outside it ensured that Wicke could be as loud as she desired.

And as it turned out, that was quite loud indeed. As Delia serviced her with slow and methodical licks, Wicke started to moan at a higher pitch that only rose as the moments passed. She rolled her hips forward to grind her pussy against that eager mouth, feeding to Delia as much nectar as she could and clapping her hands against the side of the door to keep herself braced. Goosebumps underneath her stockings, staggered breath escaping her throat, the pleasingly plump researcher merely spread her thighs as much as she could, grateful for this attention that had been so rare.

For Delia, this was just another day...although admittedly, Wicke was something special. She giggled in joy as she slurped and suckled at the other woman’s folds, losing her nose in that patch of curly hair and treating herself to mouthful after mouthful of flavor. Her tongue slathered back and forth across gloriously juicy folds, and when Wicke grinded forward Delia made it a point to roll her tongue and drive in deep, rewarding her with a gentle penetration. All of it naturally worked up the Kanto woman to a point of almost ravenous zeal, and she had only been on her knees for a few short minutes before she started to unzip her jeans. A soft grunt and the heavy flop of flesh against flesh as she unleashed her prick filled the air between them, and before Delia managed to push Wicke to the breaking point she pulled her head back and licked her lips.

“Turn around and bend over for me.” Delia practically ordered, jerking herself up to her feet and stretching out her hands to facilitate the position. Before Wicke could fully spin, Ash’s mom couldn’t resist leaning in close, pressing her nose to the edge of the researcher’s ear and offering her a hot, hungry whisper. “Your pussy’s the real prize tonight, and I won it for raising a champion.”

Wicke, a blushing and bubbly mess of arousal, had only one response as she flipped forward, pressing her tits against the door and shoving her rear back.

“You certainly have~” She cooed, in a near-euphoria from Delia’s attentive treatment. “You’d better come and claim it!”

Delia had every intention of doing just that. As braced her feet at a wide stance and let her cock flop forward, the woman pushed it slowly across the ample curves of Wicke’s rump, only to line it up against the entrance that was desperately waiting for her. After one last dip of her fingers against the pussy below, Delia smeared her digits across the top edge of her shaft, spreading Wicke’s nectar and giving her length a taste of that juicy warmth. From there, with the crowds cheering outside and Wicke’s breathing hitting a fevered pitch, Delia worked her way inside of yet another conquest, groaning in delight the entire time.

It was a slow penetration at first - Wicke was worth savoring and enjoying. Worth hesitation as every new inch pushed inside to sit on just how wonderfully tight she was. It also helped the other woman brace herself for what came next, since she was about to find herself on the business end of a cock unlike any she had ever experience. More and more the inches slid within and more and more Wicke whimpered from the strain, her hips wiggling back and forth and her thighs doing their best to spread to accommodate. Her exposed tits were pressed flush to the cold metal door before her, and it wasn’t merely the temperature that sent sensations through her but the thundering vibration that came from the thousands of fans rooting for their favorite trainers.

When Delia finally hilted herself entirely, she paused long enough to give Wicke a bit more tender attention. A few gentle fondles of her breasts, a line of kisses down the back of her throat, and a tiny, playful bite against her shoulder through the fabric of her sweater. She even squeezed the tip of her nose against the side of Wicke’s head, almost displacing her glasses as she growled at her in an appreciative, affectionate tone that spoke of just how much she was enjoying their encounter.

“You’re something special…” Delia whispered, something she didn’t do often. She rarely needed to, considering how she rarely had to wonder where her next fuck was coming from. But it was true, Wicke was indeed a surprising joy to fuck...and a quickie in the stadium storage closet wasn’t going to be enough for the hungry champion’s mother. “I’ll give you my hotel room when we’re done. Can I expect to see you there tonight?”

“Y...Yes...yes, anything you...anything you want…” Wicke whimpered, and swallowed a heavy, nervous breath. She nodded as eagerly as she could manage with her cheek pressed to the door, which only made her glasses bounce up and down on her face from the pressure. Squishing herself back against that throbbing dick, she tried to claim it even deeper, or at the very least prove to Delia just how neatly her chubby rump fit against her lap. “I’ll be there...I can’t wait…”

Delia purred, and to reward Wicke for the promise started to give her the fucking she was so wildly craving. As if in perfect synchrony with the crowds outside, Delia’s thrusts began just as the cheering started to rise, and the only thing louder than their muffled noises was the slap, slap, slapping of flesh as her lap crashed against Wicke’s rump rear. Harder and harder she fucked her with her hands grasping fiercely at the other woman, one hand lost in the mess of puffy black hair while the other was latched underneath her, claiming a perfectly full breast in her palm to work her fingers possessively around it. Her motions weren’t slow anymore now that Wicke had a full understanding of her girth, and if anything Delia was jamming ahead even faster than she herself had predicted.

The promise that she’d get another taste of Wicke tonight meant she didn’t have to draw this out - there’d be plenty of time to explore every one of her curves and give her the attention she so desperately needed tonight. A shuddering noise of primal bliss ran through both women as Delia kept hammering forward, from Wicke a series of grunts and whimpers and from Delia a sharp hiss behind her clenched teeth. She was locked in with every bit of force and authority she could muster, plunging her length deep into the plump woman’s soaked fuckhole, leaving her bush moist from the displaced juice and matted by virtue of how her balls continued to slap against the pelt.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Wicke’s moaning turned into full-blown cries of joy, her hands slapping harder against the store room door as she was unable to hold herself in check. Her orgasms came quickly, violently, and in rapid succession, further proving to Delia Ketchum just how overdue she was for a bit of kind attention. Her thighs were left glistening and her throat was left sore as she called out in depraved glee, but thankfully the sounds from beyond the door were loud enough that no one could hear. Just how much Wicke enjoyed fucking a woman she only just met was purely between her, Delia, and the Pokemon safely nestled in their balls.

When Delia finally hit her peak, she didn’t hesitate to give it all to Wicke. It would’ve been truly wonderful to pull out at the last second and teasingly squirt her cum across the woman’s back, knowing full well there’d be time for creampies later, but she just couldn’t resist filling that mature slit with her seed. Besides...the woman really did have some top tier fashion, and it would’ve been a shame to get it too dirty. With a moan Delia unloaded straight into Wicke’s pussy, pumping load after load within the other woman, recklessly doing so despite the fact protection was nowhere between them. She came deep, deep within her, held her cock inside for a few long seconds before finally pulling out, and when she finally did her hands were quick to drop down to where Wicke’s panties stayed bridged around her thighs.

“Mmm? Oh-ohhh!” Wicke jiggled as she gasped, her panties suddenly yanked into place to catch the upcoming tide of cum. She could still feel it surging out of her, leaking from an overpacked, plump pussy, although instead of letting it fall to the floor it now soaked her thin undergarment, which only served to soak the cream across her bush. By the time she stood back up and allowed her skirt to fall back in place, the woman’s hair was a mess, her glasses were askew, and her cheeks were vibrant and flushed. She wore a look that made it wickedly clear just what she had been doing, even before one considered the fact that her lap was still twitching from the aftershocks of pleasure. “S...Shall we...shall we get back to the stadium?”

“Sounds good to me!” Delia chirped, her sunny disposition returning as she tucked her cock back into her jeans. Once she was zipped up the woman gave a happy sigh and a long stretch of her arms, beaming from just how satisfying the whole thing was. “This has been a wonderful day!”

Wicke giggled, and when she offered an arm to Delia the woman from Kanto gladly accepted it. By the time they pushed the door to the storeroom open and made their way through the halls and back to their seats, the two were walking arm-in-arm and having themselves a pleasant chat. Mostly about Delia’s hotel information...and just what she was going to do to Wicke once they got back to it, but also about how wonderful the Alola region had been to Delia and her son.

For Ash, his greatest Pokemon accomplishment and an army of brand new friends to forge memories with.

For Delia, a long trail of well-fucked Alolan girls, with Wicke serving as the ultimate prize.

Two champions that were rewarded handsomely for their skills.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) yo!


End file.
